


Normal

by mollyl13



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:30:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyl13/pseuds/mollyl13
Summary: Bo and Lauren have a big conversation. (Don't want to give too much away ;) )





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the finale. Please leave comments if you'd like. Thanks!

Lauren was in the kitchen, stirring up their breakfast in a frying pan. She was still in her pajamas. Bo sat at the kitchen island just behind her, fidgeting in her seat, unbeknownst to Lauren. 

“So, what ever happened with that patient you saw last week? The one with like 8 stomaches…” Bo asked, trying to sound as normal as possible. 

Lauren smirked and added some spices to the pan. Normally, she adhered to doctor/patient confidentiality but she would sometimes talk to Bo about her fae patients, but only to a certain extent. 

“9 actually.” Lauren said.

Bo kept on unnecessarily pulling and adjusting the shirt she had on. “Wow. They could eat so much pizza.” 

“Do you want peppers in this?” Lauren asked, still focused on cooking. 

Bo took in a deep breath and smiled. “Whatever you are having is good.” 

Lauren nodded and turned off the stovetop. “Can you grab the orange juice from the fridge-“ Lauren picked up the frying pan and turned around only to find Bo right in front of her, kneeling down on one knee. 

Lauren nearly dropped their breakfast on floor. She quickly put the pan back on the stove, without looking away from Bo.

“Lauren, I’ve been wanting to do this for so long…” Bo said with a sigh of relief. 

Lauren smiled. ”Bo, we don’t have to- I mean I don’t need to.”

Bo shook her head and took Lauren’s hands into her own. “I need to. I want to.” Bo paused for a moment, choosing her next words.

“Do you remember the night we first made love?” Bo asked.

Lauren’s smile subsided a bit. “You mean the night when I-“

“The night when I knew I loved you. Maybe even before then. That’s the part I remember. The rest... it doesn’t matter. Anyway, before we…. You asked me if I wanted a normal life.”

Lauren smiled again. “I remember.” 

“To be honest, I never really believed I could, deep down. Because of who I am. But being with you… I can’t not want those things. I don’t know what ‘normal’ even means anymore. I just know that I want to be your wife, Lauren. I want you to be mine too. And no, we don’t need to. I know that I’m gonna be with you forever. But I really, really want to marry you.”

Bo reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small box. She let go of Lauren’s hands to open it. Inside was a ring with a small detailed band and in the center was a small blue stone gem. It was a bit worn and aged. It was subtle and perfect.

“I found it in Trick’s lair. I’m pretty sure it belonged to my grandmother.”

“Bo…” Lauren said, choking out a sob. 

“I wanted to give you one that was unique, like you. And I really hope I am not just killing time now by rambling and you are actually going to say yes because I don’t-“ Lauren cut her off with a kiss, pulling Bo up to meet her. They held each other tightly as they leaned into the kiss. They pulled apart and Lauren rested her forehead against Bo’s, with eyes still closed. 

“Of course I will marry you Bo. I just can’t believe this is actually real.” Lauren said now looking up at Bo. 

They pulled apart slightly and Bo took Lauren’s hand in hers and popped the ring out of the box. She gently slid it on Lauren’s ring finger. It looked amazing.

“It’s beautiful.” Lauren stared down at the ring almost laughed. The blue gem in the center was so similar to the color Bo’s eyes when they changed. 

“I was so nervous.” Bo said shedding a tear. 

Lauren pulled her close again and pushed strand of Bo’s hair behind her ear. “I would’ve said yes even if you’d asked me years ago.” 

Bo smiled. “Does this mean I get to carry you over the threshold on our wedding night?” Bo quickly picked Lauren up and they both started laughing. Bo threw her over her shoulder, Lauren was in a fit of giggles, trying to wrangle free. Eventually she did and Bo placed her gently on the couch. She sat down next to her and kissed Lauren again. “I love you.” Bo said breaking away from the kiss. 

“I love you too. Always.” Lauren said sincerely right before picking Bo up and putting her over her shoulder. “Which is why I will be the one carrying you on our wedding night.” She said laughing, carrying a giggling Bo around their apartment.


End file.
